


I’m Just A Fool Who’s Willing, To Sit Around And Wait For You

by broadwayblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are driving home for Thanksgiving and get stuck in traffic with their daughters.Klaine Advent prompt: Inch.





	I’m Just A Fool Who’s Willing, To Sit Around And Wait For You

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Kate sighed. The car slowed to a halt behind at least twenty million cars. Her Dad turned and swatted her leg playfully.  
   "Language, Katharine,“ Blaine said, settling back into his seat. "Though this will take fucking ages.”

   "Language, father,“ Dianna repeated, gasping dramatically and smiling at her sister. Her other Dad tutted.  
   "We should call Dad, tell him we’re going to be late,” Kurt said, he put his hand out the window, raising his middle finger at the people behind after they honked their horn at him. Then he groaned. “The food’s going to be cold by the time we get there,” he whined, talking about his part of the Thanksgiving dinner he’d prepared before they left, and was now rotting in the trunk.  
   "Oh, no,“ Kate whined back, sarcastic as always. "Now we don’t get to spend tomorrow bent over the toilet with salmonella.”  
   "You’re fifteen but you’re not too old to be put over my knee, young lady,“ Kurt warned, grinning at her in the rearview mirror.  
   "You’ve never hit me, and I’d really love to see you try.”  
   "You really have too much mouth for your own good, Kate.“  
   "And you have too much hat for your head, Dianna,” she snarked, pulling her sister’s huge hat off of her head and putting it on her own. “Are you trying to send a signal back to your home planet with this?”  
   Dianna snatched it back and crossed her arms, glaring at her sister and pouting.  
   "Don’t listen to her, princess, she lives in dirty t-shirts and ratty jeans, she wouldn’t know fashion if it slapped her in the face.“  
   "Again, I’d love to see you try, old man,” she flicked the back of Kurt’s ear. He reached back and pinched her knee.  
   "She takes after her Dad,“ Kurt joked, huffing out a laugh at the look of feigned hurt on his husband’s face.  
   "How did I get dragged into this?” he asked. “How about some music? We can save the fighting for when your Daddy drinks too much wine and thinks he’s Angela Lansbury.”  
   "I’m awesome,“ Kurt said, inching the car forward with the rest of his lane. He started humming the opening bars of ‘Be Our Guest.’  
   "Yes,” both girls answered quickly before Kurt could start his English accent. “But no singing,” Kate added.  
———————————————————————————————————–-----------------------------------------------------------  
“But, now, there’s nowhere to hide,” Kate belted, flinging her arms open and hitting her sister in the chest.  
   "Since you pushed my love aside,“ Dianna sang back, grabbing her sister’s hand and tipping her head back. "I’m out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you.”  
   "Hopelessly devoted to you,“ Kate shouted, rolling her window down and singing to the pretty blonde stopped in the car next to them. "Hopelessly devoted to you.”  
   The song ended and they both bent forward in their chairs, bowing as best as they could against their seatbelts.  
   "What happened to no singing?“ Blaine asked, turning the video camera off on his phone. Kurt snorted.  
   "Serenading strangers in public,” he said. “I wonder who they get that from.”


End file.
